Solo por una vez
by RavTT
Summary: cambiaría Raven todo lo que cree correcto por un amor?...
1. Capítulo 1 El escubrimiento

Hola, este es mi pimer fic, así que espero que sea de su agrado y la historia les parezca interesante...

los jóvenes titanes no son de mi propiedad :(

 **Capitulo 1: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO**

No parecía diferente, otro día común y corriente. Además de las responsabilidades como héroes tenían muchas más como adolescentes. y así decidieron empezar el día, era tranquilo, había una ligera brisa en el ambiente, los titnaes se levantaron inicialmente Robin, pues es el líder del equipo así que se sentía cómodo con eso. le siguieron Raven, Starfire y Cyborg. y horas más tarde chico bestia.

-Buenos días compañeros- dijo starfire con su característica alegría.

-Bues días star- contestó robin.

Chico bestia y cyborg ya se encontraban jugando videojueos, robin comenzó a hacer el desayuno junto con star, y raven tomaba un té de hierbas. Se sentaron frente a la mesa para comer lo que el lider había preparado. Terminando se dirigieron cada uno a sus habitaciones para comenzar con sus actividades diarias, cuando de pronto sonó la alarma de la torre. Raven rodó los ojos pues se encontraba meditando, y se dirigió hacia el living para encontrarse con los demás.

-Bien Titanes, se trata de Red X está tratando de robar un banco.- Dijo robin al equipo.

-Vaya, que novedad.- dijo raven en un tono sarcástico notorio para todos.

\- Y que lo digas.. - dijo cyborg.

-Vamos titanes!- gritó el chico maravilla.

Cada titan llego por su cuenta Raven, Starfire y Chico Bestia llegaron hasta el banco volando, Robin en su conocida motocicleta y Cyborg en el auto T.

\- Vaya, los titanes... eso si no me lo esperaba. Dijo sarcásticamente el villano.- Vamos, terminemos con esto de una vez.

-Titanes al ataque!- gritó robin

Star fue la primera en atacar, se fue contra el villano pero antes que siquiera pudiera atacar, Red X le dió una patada en un costado del estomago, lo que la lanzo al otro lado del banco, después Chico Bestia se transformo en un toro tratando de atacar, consiguiendo que Red X atravesara una pared. Pero se incorporó rápidamente, tirando una X hacía él haciendo que no pudiera . Robin atacó después la pelea duró algunos minutos, Red X saco un boomreang conra Robin haciendo que quedará inconsciente. La ultima en atacar fue Raven, estaba molesta pues el la había interrumpido en su meditación lanzó varios hechizos hacia el villano , pero él los esquivaba fácilmente se detuvieron de repente. La mascara de el villano se había roto, dejando al descubierto su rosto.

La hechicera quedó asombrada, aquel cabello castaño ondulado y tan brillante, sus ojos tan hipnotizantes, sus labios todo en el era conocido, le recordaba a alguien.

-No te acerques más- dijo el villano a raven que intentaba acercarse.

Entonces Raven decidió quitarse la capucha de la cabeza para que el se sintiera más seguro, o al menos eso intentaba. Él al ver ese cabello violeta, sus ojos d un sub tono igual violeta, su piel de porcelana quiso acercarse a ella. pero esta vez ella hablo.

\- Lo mismo digo a ti- dijo ella sin emoción alguna y en posición de alerta.

Se miraron durante unos minutos más, pero fueron interrumpidos por el líder, antes de que este pudiera ver su cara desapareció.

-Vamos Raven ¿que sucedió?- grito el líder con lago de molestia después de ver esta escena. lo que hizo que la hechicera saliera del trance en el que se encontraba.

continuara...

se que fue corto, necesito antes ver si tiene aprobación ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen...:(

Decidí no ponerle nombres a los capítulos, creo que esto lo hace más interesante...^3^

 **CAPITULO 2**

De regreso, todos decidieron irse en el auto T, para pasae por algo de comer. Un silencio incómodo invadía el auto, se sentían de esa manera pues Robin miraba molesto a Raven mientras que ella solamente pensaba con la mirada perdida por la ventana..

-Vamos Raven, me dirás que paso ahí?. Dijo Robin con una voz imponente, haciendo que Raven saliera de su mente y prestara atención hacia el.

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando, fue una pelea. Escapó, nadie lo pudo evitar. contestó molesta ella.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso. así que responde. ¿por qué no atacaste?. Pregunto robin.

Esta pregunta desató una gran tensión entre todos, era incómodo para todos. Raven aparto la mirada de la ventana y dijo:

\- Yo no lo se. No me ataco, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el desapareció...

\- Te creeré, ahora iremos a comer un poco. Dijo Robin bastante serio.

Unos minutos después legaron a la pizzeria que visitaban de costumbre, se sentaron y ordenaron. Todo pareció normal hasta ahí, de igual manera regresaron a la torre. Era un poco tarde, Raven y Star Fire se fue a sus habitaciones respectivamente, Robin intento dar con el paradero de Red X con ayuda de Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaba jugando vídeo juegos. Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

***** _ **R**_ ** _ed X Pov****_**

Llegué a mi departamento, estaba sucio.. como siempre. No logre robar hoy aun que esperaba a los titanes noi los esperaba tan rápido, tampoco contaba con que mi mascara se rompiera en plena batalla. Me sentí estúpido e inmaduro.. revele mi identidad por suerte fue solo a una titan, me pareció extraño que ella hiciera lo mismo después de tantas peleas nunca la había visto sin su capa, fue impresionante... ella es hermosa..

Deje de pensar en eso y decidí tomar una ducha y después fui a dormir.

 _ *******Robin Pov*******_

Desperté más temprano de lo común este día, estaba molesto. Y quiero aclarar que no son celos, simplemente me molestaba que ella no confiara en mi como para decirme lo que paso con Red X la tarde anterior, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que si paso algo pues noté a Raven diferente de como normalmente ella es.

Logre ignorar el tema y fui a entrenar, me dí un baño largo y me dirigí hacia el living para tomar un desayuno.. Se encontraban ya ahí Raven, Starfire y Cyborg como de costumbre faltaba Chico Bestia así que lo esperamos un poco para todos tomar un desayuno juntos, Raven se adelantó ella solo desyunaría un té de hierbas como todas las mañanas.

Unos minutos más tarde Chico bestia llegó y todos esperamos a que cyborg hiciera el desayuno, especial para cada unoo..

Todos los titanes desayunaron, ese día enterarían un poco más de lo usual, pues debían estar preparados para Red X esta vez, tenían que atraparlo y esta vez definitivamente. Les estaba causando demasiados problemas, e interfería con algunos planes rutinarios.

Terminaron todos ellos agotados así que Raven decidió tomar un descanso para meditar, Chico bestia y Cyborg jugaban , Robin solo estaba sentado pensando y Starfire tomaba una siesta.

 _ ******** Raven Pov********_

Sentía como me miraba, me sentía incomoda , sabia que tenia que contarle lo que había pasado, después de todo era el jefe me sentía con esa obligación moral, por otro lado sabia que era incorrecto.. me doblegue tan fácilmente con tan solo una mirada de el, por más impresionante que parezca su rostro se había borrado de mi mente, no podía recordarlo. Me siento estúpida, y si.. tendré que contarle..

Fui hacia donde el estaba:

\- podemos hablar?. le dije.

\- Claro, pero espero que sea de lo que paso. Me dijo, y pude sentir que estaba molesto.

Me siguió hasta la azotea, estaba nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionaría. Respire, y comencé a hablar.

\- Todos estaban en el suelo, estaba sorprendida. nunca nos habia derrotado tan rápido. Tenia la obligación moral de acabar con el, derrotarlo... Me sentía con ese poder, pero su mascara se rompió... y pude ver su cara, estaba más que sorprendida. Aunque no me lo creas no recuerdo su rostro, lo se me doblegue facil, y me quite la capa para mostrar mi rostro, nos quedamos en silencio un rato, yo sentí como el estaba a punto de decir algo. Entonces llegaste tu, y el resto es más que obvio. le expliqué.

-Vaya, pues... fue interrumpido por el comunicador, era star

\- Amigos hay problemas. Es Red X, pero esta vez parece algo grande. dijo ella

Me sentí nerviosa e incomoda al oír eso, me pareció que robin se diió cuenta de eso, solo me miró y fuimos con los demás.

 _ ******Red X Pov*******_

Tenía ganas de verla de nuevo, necesitaba algo enorme para que atrajera atención. opté por el banco principal de la ciudad. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que esto fue una locura y si definitivamente lo era.. hice que las alarmas sonaran y solo decidí esperar a que llegaran...

continuara...

Me agradaría que dejaran comentarios, opiniones y criticas sobre este capitulo...

:3


	3. Chapter 3

Sin nada más que decir aquí va...

 **CAPITULO 3:**

* ****RED X POV****** *

La espera me era eterna, me estaba desesperando. Había llamado a los Titanes ya hace bastante era como si no fueran a venir. Traté de tranquilizarme e hice un plano mental de el lugar, si el plan que tenía no funcionaba tenia que tener claras todas las posibles alternativas de escape, ademas también aprovecharé para robar algo de valor...

o******************o

******RAVEN POV******

Como siempre llegamos al lugar por nuestros medios, antes de entrar Robin nos pidió a todos que esperáramos un poco.

\- Esta bien equipo, hoy lo tenemos que capturar. Es una orden- dijo Robin- Ah y Raven, que no se repita lo de la ultima vez, la orden es atacar, ¿entendido?

-Si- me limité a contestar

Me molesto su comentario, ¿.qué se creía?, mejor dicho ¿Me acaba de hablar como a una novata?... Un auto estalló atrás de nosotros.

\- Valla Rae tranquilizante un poco- me dijo Chico Bestia. Lo miré con mis cuatro ojos encendidos de rabia, y el solo volteó hacia otro lado.

-Acabemos esto de una vez- dijo Cyborg

-¡Titanes al ataque!- grito Robin

Y entramos con rapidez hacia el banco, y ahí estaba él, robando la bodega principal.

\- ¿Wow? los titanes! que sorpresa, de verdad no los esperaba!1- dijo Red X

Su comentario irritó notablemente a nuestro líder, el estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera contesto a su comentario:

¡Tinates al ataque!- grito nuestro líder una vez más

-Espera, espera- dijo Red X- Es lo más original que tienes, porque me encanta!- grito.

sin decir más Robin comenzó la batalla, pelaron cuerpo a cuerpo durante un buen tiempo hasta que Robin le dio una fuerte patada y Red fue a caer hasta el otro lado del banco. Creímos que la batalla había terminado y que habíamos ganado esta vez.

Yo estaba muy cerca de donde el cayo así que me acerque podía sentir que aun estaba vivo, me acerque mas y mas hasta que estaba enfrente de el, y me agaché para estar a su altura, acerque mi cabeza más, mis compañeros se encontraban atrás en posición de ataque. El despertó, y comenzó a moverse lentamente, y se levanto muy derrepente, me puse en posición de ataque inmediatamente, dijo una de las frases más absurdas y estupidas que he oido jamas:

-eres un ángel?

mi repuesta no tuvo mucha coherencia con lo que el dijo pero hace tiempo que quería decirlo, el era demasiado engreído y eso me cansaba:

-No crees que es aburrido lo que la gente habla?, creyéndose listos e interesantes con absurdas frases, bueno eso me aburre.- dije

el comenzó a quitarse la mascara lentamente todos bajamos la guardia, el iba a mostrar su identidad!, se detuvo abajo de la nariz. se acerco a mi y me beso. Fue uno lento, y termino rápido, me quede ahí parada por unos segundos al igual que el, estábamos sorprendidos todos...

-Eso te fue mejor que hablar preciosa?- me dijo el.

Cuando me tranquilice un poco lo lance hasta donde mis fuerzas alcanzaron, estaba enojada, si mucho, pero admitía muy dentro de mi que eso me había gustado..

El se tele transporto antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera detenerlo.

\- Raven...- escuché decir a Chico Bestia antes de que el dijera mas yo le dije:

-No Menciones nada...

-Estoy confundia amiga Raven, ¿acaso tu y ese villano son pareja?- pregunto Starfire con mucha inocencia.

\- No Star, no lo son- contesto Cyborg al ver que yo la miraba con enojo.

Robin no dijo nada en ese momento, me alegre mucho de que no lo hiciera.

Regresamos a la torre y tuvimos que llenar mucho papeleo ese día, explicando gráficamente nuestro fallo en la misión. Star y yo terminamos primero que el resto del equipo, ella antes que yo, subí a la azotea pero Star me siguió con rapidez.

Gracias a Azar ella no dijo nada solo se sentó al lado mio y miraba las estrellas. Y ese día eran realmente hermosas así que me uní de inmediato.

Más tarde nos fuimos a dormir todos en la torre..

*******FIN DEL POV***********

***** RED X POV*******

Me sentí un idiota justo de después de hacerlo, aunque también fue extraño que por unos segundo ella me correspondiera el beso, sonreí y me fui a dar un baño, se que teletransportarme a mi departamento fue estúpido pero, estuvieron a punto de atraparme,

tendré que descubrir una nueva forma para verla...

********FIN DEL POV***********

****NORMAL POV*******

A la mañana siguiente Robin convoco una reunión a primera hora.

\- Muy bien, todos sabemos lo que paso ayer. Le falto el respeto a una de nuestras compañeras- dijo con firmeza el líder.. Raven solo encogió los hombros.

\- Exacto, yo me encargare que se de cuenta que con mi Rae nadie se mete- dijo chico bestia

\- chicos, aprecio mucho eso, pero no creen que puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta?- dijo Raven

\- No. Permitiste de alguna manera ese beso Raven, duro más de 5 segundos, pillina- Dijo Cyborg burlándose de ella.

\- Bueno, tengo la solución a eso- Dijo Robin

continuaraaaaa...


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí el siguiente capitulo.

Si tienen sugerencias, pueden dejarlas en los comentarios.

CAPITULO 4

Raven se encontraba visiblemente cansada de la conversión, miraba hacía la gran pantalla que se encontraba apagada..

-Raven, ¿estas de acuerdo con esta medida?- le dijo Robin.

-Si, seguro.- contestó ella

\- De acuerdo, entonces serás la primera en atacar si el vuele.-Dijo Cyborg dirigiendo toda su atención a ella.

-De acuerdo. dijo Ella.

El resto del día fue tranquilo había silencio en la habitación de Raven, en la cocina, sala e incluso en la habitación de Star. Y no era porque lo que había pasado con raven fuera tan terrible o importante.

Notaban a ella un poco mas expresiva...

CHICO BESTIA POV

Desperté a las 12 pm, no era un horario común en el que yo me levantaba, pero ese día, simplemente paso.

Me levante, ya había pasado una semana de la última visita de algun super villano a la ciudad. Así que esos días habían sido bastante tranquilos. me dirigí hacia la sala, estaban todos ya todos excepto Cyborg estaban ocupados en algo relacionado con algún villano.

-Pensamos que no ibas a levantarte hoy.- me dijo Cyborg al notar que había entrado a la sala.

\- Que hacen todos?- dije sin perguntar a nadie directamente.

\- Buscamos nuevas pistas, cambiando de tema, esta tarde habrá entrenamiento. Prepárense todos. Ordenó Robin.

-Muy bien mi amigo Robin. Dijo Star.

-Raven, hola... Le dije esperando que estuviera de buen humor y m me respondiera.

-Hola.- se limitó a decir.

Bueno, creo que eso fue mejor que nada, al menos ahora me contestaba.

*******...********

POV normal

Todos hacían actividades normales, pocas veces en su corte vida podían, así que decidieron antes d de entrenar salir un poco.

\- Está bien, a la playa!- grito Cyborg

-Paso.- Dijo Raven sin despegar la mirada de la ventana,

\- Vamos amiga raven será tan divertido como ir a un Kiknart en mi planeta- Dijo ella con mucha alegría.

\- Vamos Rae, un Kiknart no te convence? - Dijo chico bestia muy cerca de su cara.

Los demás titanes se miraron incómodos, como era que ella no lo había golpeado ante sea acción!

Raven sonrió, y miró a otro lado, - esta bien, vamos. Dijo

Y así se dirigieron a la playa, que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, cuando llegaron sólo podían ver la inmensa cantidad de agua que había, tanta arena, no había personas ese día, por suerte, aunque iban vestidos de civiles.

Robin vestía un short hasta las rodillas muy deportivo, unas sandalias y su antifaz.

Chico bestia, una playera sin mangas blanca y unos short negros.

Star Frie, un bikini que le dejaba ver una pequeña parte de su vientre, pero estaba bastante cubrida de lo demás.

Raven un bikini de una sola pieza negro y unas sandalias azules, y Cyborg, jaja el estaba igual.

Bajaron del carro T, y armaron unas mesitas con unas sombrillas enormes

Raven se sentó en ellas y se quedó mirando el mar, al mismo tiempo que sagrado corría y se llevaba a Robin al mar, para nadar un no poco.

chico bestia y Cyborg se pusieron a armar una red para jugar.

Pasaron así unas horas en las que se estaban divirtiendo. Cuando decidieron que era tiempo de comer, habían traído mucho para comer, al gusto de cada uno.

-Vaya señoritas , eso se les ve espectacular...-Dijo Red x

-Tu!- grito chico bestia convirtiéndose en tigre para atacar.

-Chico Bestia!, alto- grito Robin haciendo que el se detuviera.

-Si niño, obedece a tu jefe- le dijo . Además, no espero quedarme mucho por acá, y de civiles, jajajaja no engañan a nadie. Se les hará tarde para su entrenamiento.

Término, y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba raven, ella hizo una barrera antes de qu ue el llegará y lo hizo caer.,

\- oh, no. Preciosa, pagarás por eso. - Dijo levantándose. Y se tele transportó al instante.

****..********...***

POV RAVEN

Estaba confundia, no por su amenaza, el no me asustaba para nada.

Lo que , me confundía era como sabía que estaríamos ahí?

Y como sabía que teníamos entrenamiento ese día.

\- Titanes, Raven. - Dijo Robin

\- No te preocupes, no fue nada.- Dije.

\- Muy bien,- Dijo no creyendome del todo.- Tenemos que volver, hay mucho de wu ue hablar.

Continuará. ...


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí el siguiente capítulo...

-¿Cómo es que el sabe tanto? Robin hacia los titanes que se encontraban en el gran sillón.

\- Tal vez es un doble agente-. Dijo chico Bestia mirando a todos los titanes

-Basta de bromas chico bestia-. Dijo Raven bastante molesta

\- Está bien titanes, reuniré información a cerca de esto avisare si tengo novedades significativas para el equipo. Dijo Robin siendo de la sala.

Al instante Raven se tele transportó a su habitación y el resto de los titanes permanecieron en la sala.

*Red x pov*

Me pareció una total humillación, tenia que pensar una buena venganza, aunque ella es poderosa, por eso tengo que andarme con cuidado, la deseo mía, pero ese chico verde siempre esta a su lado, pobre ingenuo, ni le ha de notar para nada. Aun así tendré que ingeniármelas.

Tarde al rededor de tres días en inventar un plan, vigilar el área, aprender el horario de los guardias así descubrí que tenía dos minutos donde no había vigilancia extrema.

Seria mi ultimo robo en algunas semanas así que tenia que ser muy perfecto.

Mi plan era simple. Robar todo de un nuevo banco que había sido construido en la ciudad. apenas empezaba hace unas semanas así que seria un blanco fácil. Y si las cosas se dificultaban, tenia la experiencia necesaria y suficiente para arreglarmelas sólo.

Llegue un poco pasada la media noche, las alarmas eran de ultima generación, aun así , e las arregle para hackearlas y quitar los posibles lasers que se cruzarán en mi camino.

Las desactive todas pudiendo seguir mi camino con mucha calma, las cámaras h hacia rato que había dejado de grabar. Tenía ya siete minutos ser robando l banco, incluso había pasado por mi cabeza el irme, tenia suficiente dinero pra vivir con lujos durante meses, pero mi codicia me pedía más, y claro le el obedecí,.

Y si, llegaron los titanes. Me dio un poco de gusto, pues la gótica , e debía una. Y me vengaria hoy.

\- Los esperaba-. Mentí.

-Y nosotros que vinieras-. Hablo el líder, genial, otra pelea en la que quedarían destruidos. - titanes al ataque-. Grito de repente.

Al parecer tenían ya un plan de ataque. Empezó la gótica, genial. Me alentaba cuanto podía, pero las podía evitar fácilmente. Prácticamente segundos después entraron a la "batalla" el verde y el robot.

Yo sabía perfectamente como derrotarlos. Le arroje una X pegajosa al verde para que no se convirtiera en nada más, y apague al robot . Aunque fue complicado pues la violeta me arrojaba cosas con mucha fuerza.

Minutos después los otros titanes intervinieron, tenia ue admitir, por más que me duela en el orgullo, que estaban acabando conmigo, y lo sabían. La pelirroja me arrojaba esa aparente luz verde que por experiencia propia puedo decir que lastiman, y mucho. El líder aprovecho mi distracción para golpearme, me derrotaban, así que en un descuido de los tres saque el arma que tenia para emergencias, y sin duda, ésta era una.

Mi arma consistía en una X Con afiladas esquinas que al contacto con la piel, podrían llegar a ser mortales, esto a causa de una mezcla de toxinas que yo mismo hice ademas una de las puntas se abria, para incrementar el dolor y agonia del portador. pero al ser rotas con algo, liberaban un potente vapor que neutralizaba sus poderes , el tiempo suficiente para escapar, mi intención para nada era hacerles daño, bueno tanto daño. al extremo de acabar con sus vidas no. no porque me importaran, solo ue yo no era un asesino.

Así que la lance conta la parede que estaba tras de mi, donde nadie estaba,

*Raven pov*

En el momento que se distrajo aproveche para tele transportarme detrás de él, levite un metro aproximadamente para atacar con las fuerza. Cuando sentí, una de sus horribles X atravesar mi vientre, dolía como nada que pueda explicar con simples palabras.

Nadie lo noto, pues no hice sonido alguno al sentir e es to atravesandome yo sola podría arreglarlo, si poderes me ayudarían completamente.

Mis manos temblaban como nunca, intente sacarla, pero me era imposible tenía que calmarme.

El dolor se hacía insoportable, así que no pude levitar más y caí al suelo, llamando l la atención de chico bestia y Cyborg que corrieron hacia mi.

Me encontraba de rodillas con la cabeza inclinada.

-Raven. ¿estas bien? chico bestia acercándose a mi.

-Nada que no pueda solucionar-. Le respondi. Apenas y podía hablar, me dolía cada vez más y más.

\- Déjanos ver Raven-. Dijo Cyborg tratando d aparentar calma.

Obedecí, y saque en mis manos de ahí, dejando ver esa X incrustada de mi vientre.

-Rae...-. Dijo chico bestia. podía sentir su preocupación aumentar cada vez más, me sentía mal por eso, no debían preocuparse por mi, yo lo solucionaría.

Mis poderes entonces, empezaron a fallar, haciendo levitar todo y a todos en la a habitación.

Y así a traje la atención de todos, inclusive del estúpido de X.

-¿ Qué ocurre con su amiga violeta? -. Dijo Red X sin ver lo que realmente pasaba.

-Robin esta en problemas, tiene una X incrustada de su vientre-. Grito chico bestia

Y fu ahí cuando sentí la penetrante mirada de Red X en mi vientre, en mi cara llena de dolor.

-Raven, estas bien.-. Pregunto la dulce de star, notaba su preocupación incluso si tener que firme mucho.

\- Además de que esto me duele como un demonio, y que ustedes tres me miran como si fuese a morir. estoy genial-. Ni siquiera con esto encima poda dejar de ser sarcástica. -Estoy bien, deberían de encargarse de el-. Dije señalando a Red x.

Al instante el se esfumó de ahí. Ahora si, podía verme vulnerable, aunque no quería hacerlo, así me sentía, mis manos se desplomaron, al igual que mi cuerpo.

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, esa cosa había abierto una esquina y soltaba un polvo que ardía y dolía tanto que me hacía gritar.

Y no supe más de mi.

*Red X pov*

Cualquier otro villano, estaría feliz de deshacerse de la más poderosa de ellos, pero conmigo no era así.

Se podía decir que ella me atraía, bueno incluso me la jugaba por decir que me gustaba.

Y estaba a punto de morir. Así que me tele transporte a la torre T, les dejaría un antídoto que no la curaría, pero podría contrarrestar las toxinas. Solo espero que lo encuentren a tiempo.

* Robin pov*

Seguía viva, lo podíamos notar, íbamos camino a la enfermería de la torre, sus poderes habían dejado de funcionar, hace ya algunos minutos Lo que era de alertarse, pues dejaba su lado humano a cargo de todo.

Estábamos reunidos ya, y comencé a hablar.

\- No entiendo porque pero este tipo de toxinas, convidadas me resultan familiares, así qe creo poder crear un contrarrestante, mantenganse atentos a ella, vuelvo rápido-. Dije y salí de la habitación. y después de unas horas lo cree, ella moría lenta, y dolorosamente tenía que ayudarle.

Entre a la habitación, Star no se apartaba de su lado, chico bestia la miraba desde una silla y Cyborg la monitoreaba.

\- aquí está, limpem y desinfecten su herida y Cyborg, aplica esto. Dije y tome asiento. Esperando a que siguieran mis órdenes, después de unos minutos Lo hicieron y n quedaba más que esperar.

* chico bestia pov*

Ella seguía inconsciente, todos hacían otras cosas ya, pero yo no podía dejarla sola, ahí estaba con ella. Comencé a pasear por la habitación, y en una esquina en una pequeña vitrina había un bote con una X marcada con rojo. Y traía una nota que decia:

"Lo siento por mi princesa, pero igual, aquí algo que les ayude"

Mire con fuera hacia esa botella, me daba rabia que después de lo que había hecho, se atreviera a llamarla así, pero me desconcertó que se haya preocupado tanto.

Algo tenía que estar mal...

Continuará. ...!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, pues sin mas aquí el siguiente capitulo...

espero que a los que lo lean les agrade y dejen sus comentarios

 ** _CAPITULO 6:_**

 **Raven pov.**

Me desperté algo desorientada, pero al momento recordé porque estaba ahí y que había pasado en esa batalla y en esa habitación. Agradecí a mi Dios por estar sola ese momento, aunque los demás tardarían solo segundos en darse cuenta que había despertado, así que solo me quede mirando el techo de la habitación esperando a que llegaran y solo tardaron 20 segundos, record personal para cada uno...

-Raven...- no lo deje terminar , lo irrumpí de inmediato. Y bajo su verde cabeza.

-Basta, agradezco su preocupación infinitamente. Pero por el momento no quiero hablar sobre eso. No es la gran cosa.- respondí.

-Respetamos tu decisión solo queremos saber si te encuentras en un estado de salud favorable amiga. Me dijo Star con mucha preocupación.

-Me encuentro bien, me iré a mi habitación si no les molesta.- justo después de terminar la frase, me di cuenta lo que había dicho... ¿yo? ¿Pidiéndoles su opinión? Sin duda algo andaba mal por ahí debía descubrirlo...

 **Chico Bestia pov.**

¿A caso estaba alucinando?, tras inyectar ese botecito que dejo X en el brazo de Raven había empezado a mejorar notablemente. Entonces había hecho algo bien...¿ no?

Pero también había algo mas que en ella había cambiado, debía descubrir que era antes de que comenzara a cuestionar si hice bien inyectando eso sin preguntar..

Trate de comportarme como normalmente lo hacia las siguientes horas , pero me era posible, me sentia terriblemente preocupado y estresado.

Me quede esas mismas horas en mi habitación. No quería verla, ni para mal ni para bien, pero me arme de valor y salí, y la vi... en la sala común viendo televisión. Esta bien eso no es tan raro, a cualquiera le gusta pasar horas frente al televisor. NO a ella no, estoy seguro que esta es la primera vez que la veo haciendo esto a voluntad propia..

Esta bien debo pensar, que puedo hacer... ya se! Me acercare a habar con ella, tal vez eso me saque mas que una duda por ahí...

-Raven..- le dije tímidamente

-SI?- me respondió y apago la televisión. Casi me da un micro infarto. Me esta poniendo demasiada atención.

-quería saber como estas, quiero decir siempre estas espectacular, pero el día de hoy, me refiero. Levanto una ceja y me respondió secamente. -esta bien, no hagamos de un accidente algo de que hablar todo el año, me siento bien y espero seguir así.- y se marcho...

Oh es mujer me volverá loco...

 **Red X pov.**

Pase un par de veces por la torre, para asegurarme que estaba bien, y si, se encontraba en su habitación leyendo y meditando.

y... porque no? Me tele transporté dentro.

-Todos los días te he sentido ahí. Y podría jurar que lo que siento es preocupación-. Se adelanto a decir ella

-Lo es preciosa, ¿sabes como somos los caballeros no? respondí orgulloso.

Se acerco a mi demasiado, estaba casi intimidado, casi.. Aclaro.. Me dio el golpe mas brutal en mi mejilla que jamás había sentido y he de decir que he recibido muchos.

-¿ Qué demonios? ,¿que ocurre contigo?!!-grite en con todas mis fuerzas, me encontraba furioso.

-Eso fue por el desagradable momento que me hiciste pasar-.dijo Ella sin emoción alguna.

-El beso? -.preguntándole lo obvio.

-No, me refiero a los días en coma, no se si te suene...-.me respondió furiosa, y admitire que había olvidado ese detalle. lo que me pareció extraño fue que no negó que el beso le había molestado, y dicho esto me arriesgue, subí mi máscara hasta la altura de mi nariz...

otra bofetada más! , esto ya era demasiado no iba a soportarlo, yo era superior a todos en la torre, en la ciudad, en el mundo!!!!

Así que si saque mi prepotencia al borde y la golpe, la arroje hacia una de sus padres, me dolio más a mi al escuchar su gemido de dolor.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, sus ojos estaban rojos y ella furiosa, me arrojó igual pero con una fuerza sobrenatural y me hizo pasar su pared, el chico verde estaba del otro lado pasando con una enorme caja que soltó, del susto supongo, reaccione y me arroje hacia ella, quedando ella de espalda en el suelo y yo encima de ella, excitante eh de decir.. al parecer la empática supo de mi reciente sentimiento porque se ruborizó, a lo que sonreí y baje mi máscara, y entonces recordé que el chico verde estaba ahí, pues estaba hecho un gorila y me atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenia dos opciones variables, podía irme y lo solucionaba así o podía quedarme y luchar, pero en unos segundos serían tres titanes más para luchar. ...

la segunda sonaba más divertida, así que me levante y los mire a ambos la hechicera bruja estaba solo mirándome, preocupada.. era algo lógico pues sentía varios de mis huesos rotos.

Sin dejar de mirarla arroje a el verde una de mis X especiales con somníferos, cayó en segundos. Y nos quedamos así, estáticos durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué diablos haces?-.preguntó ella con veneno.

-No es para que te preocupes, no es nada que no quieras. por cierto tus amigos, están tardando ¿No crees?-. pregunté.

abrió la boca como si fuera a responder, pero inmediatamente la cerró y nos tele transportó fuera de la torre, a un callejón.

-No voy a preguntar de nuevo, ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?-. y Grito eso con todas sus fuerzas...

 **Raven pov**

Le grite con todas las fuerzas que tenia, estaba manipulando mi mente desde adentro, cuando el estaba cerca podía expresar más de lo que en realidad quería, me odiaba a mi misma por eso. Era involuntario, lo que lo hacía muy molesto.

-No hables si no quieres-. incluí. -Yo me largo-.

Antes de alzar mi mano para tele transportarme, senti su mano tomando la mía, subí mi capa de inmediato ese patán noo iba a ver mi rostro.

-Espera-.me dijo con firmeza. - Quiero ver tu un rostro...-. me lo dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su máscara, y puede verlo de nuevo ver ese rostro que había estado en muchos de mis sueños, yo no me doblegue, no baje ni la guardia, ni mi capa.

-Vamos, no me digas que solo soy yo el que desea-. me dijo com una voy extremadamente sexy

-Basta de ese "juego" tenemos que aclarar esto y esta vez enserio-.termine dicenedo eso como al aire, me acerqué a el y lo bese...

continuará


End file.
